Of Freedom and Hot Italians
by Alexia Hellsing
Summary: And why both are great ideas. Blaise couldn't just let it go what happened in dinner. So he decided go to the New Year's party of the DA in search. Mistletoe, fan girls and closets sequel.


**So, I hadn't planned to write anything more for today, and certainly not continue** **this story. But… comments of yjkt64171 and Jane0Doe on ao3 gave the incentive to post this and create a better conclusion for this one shot. So this one is for you. Hope you like it. And again, Happy New Year!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Of Freedom and Hot Italians**

 _ **And why both are great ideas**_

Blaise Zabini didn't really frequent these types of parties. He tended to stay more in the pureblood social scene going to small gatherings that happen in Hogwarts, mainly with others Slytherins or Ravenclaw. But since dinner that day he couldn't take a specific lion from his head. Which leads him to the DA New Year's Party.

Now that the war is over the most exclusive group from school decided to work for houses unity. They no longer had to keep their friendship under wraps, so they wanted to show everyone that the house rivalries should never impar their perception of their classmates. So, in a show of good will they had invited all the sixth and seventh years from Slytherin to their party in the Room of Requirements. Blaise hadn't planned t take part in it, but now… well, this is just too much of a good opportunity to let it pass by. And Slytherins are nothing if not opportunists.

And that what brought him to a room filled of drunk teenagers not even 10 minutes before midnight. And the reason he was there was nowhere to be found.

A little impatient, Blaise pushed away from the wall where he was surveying the room. He walked around casually, his eyes passing thought a group of sixth years sitting in the floor by the side of the room that seemed to be playing some sort of drinking game. The dance floor was full of couples dancing a last slow dance before the start of the counting for the new year. In the far side of the room, in a group of couches, sat two thirds of the golden trio together with good part of the DA's inner circle.

Making his way thought the crowd, Blaise finally got closer to the couches only to stop momentarily in shock. The glimpse of blonde that he had seen earlier sitting there was not in fact Luna Lovegood, but Draco Malfoy. Blaise couldn't imagine why he was with that group in particular. He had never seen The Slytherin talk calmly with a Weasley, or a Gryffindor for the matter. But there he was. Sitting at Ron Weasley's side and talking with Hermione Granger. It was like seeing the signals of apocalypse. Because it seems hat this certain Malfoy may have finally grown up and became less arrogant. Because if not that, then he certainly would have been punched by Granger again.

Shaking his head to disperse these thoughts, Blaise continued his approach, because Potter would never be far from his friends, he only has to be patient and his target would appear.

Of course, he hadn't thought it would be with him throwing himself in Malfoy's lap.

Harry was getting antsy.

Since what happened at dinner he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. About Blaise Zabini. That Slytherin had such a presence. He was practically oozing sexuality, what with his strong and hard muscles, his exotic eyes such a striking violet, and his warm honey voice with an Italian accent.

So, maybe Harry had been overthinking him a little. But he couldn't help himself! That guy was simply dreamy.

And now his friends were teasing him about his new crush. But it is not a crush. No. Of course not. So, what if he wanted to see him again. Or maybe kiss him. And have these strong arms pulling him close. It is totally normal, he decided. Anyone would feel this way about someone so hot and sexy. He was totally not enamored with how Blaise kissed his hand and teased him with that superior smirk. No, sir.

And so what if he was? It is totally okay to like the hot Slytherin, he thought from his place in Draco's lap where he was trying to reach over to his best friends in hope to stop everything they were saying, dammit. He knew that it was a bad idea to bury the past and try and be friends with Draco now. They are now conspiring together about my love life! Really! Don't they have anything better to do? It is not as if Blaise had appeared anyway, he thought sulky.

"Well, Potter, I didn't know you were so close with Draco" a low smooth voice called from behind the couch.

Jumping from the couch and turning around, Harry was met with the sight of Blaise Zabini in all his glory. He was dressed casual, dark jeans and a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. But if you looked closer you could see that his clothes were all designer.

With a moment to restart his brain, Harry notice all his friends stop talking and not so discreetly looking at them. He mentally groaned, really his friends should stop using him as a live rom com.

"A new year, new start" was what he chooses to say. Because he would so not tell him that they kidnapped Draco to they corner to ask him about what he knew about Harry's new crush. He would have died of embarrassment.

"And a New Harry Potter?" Blaise questioned with a smirk "I would never had thought that you would have in you to do what you did in the Great Hall."

Harry flushes.

"Well, there is a lot you don't know about me."

He goes around the couch to stand in front of Blaise.

"Really?" Blaise gets closer, his voice warm and low above the noise of the music. "Why don't you show me more?"

Harry hears distantly someone mutters a 'smooth' before the sound o a slap is heard. Ron and Hermione, probably, he thinks distantly.

"Would you make it worth my time?"

Harry didn't know where that came from, but seeing Blaise's pupils dilatate he didn't really care.

"Oh tesouro" Blaise breaths just a breath away, so close that Harry couldn't think about anything but those wonderful lips so close to his. "As you couldn't even dream about."

They were so close. Harry didn't care anymore that his friends were watching him like a damn opera, or that he really didn't know much about the Italian. No, he just cares about having these lips on his again, to feel those strong arms on his waist. But then, just as he was going to close the distance…

"Harry!" Hermione calls, her face silently saying her apologies. "Two minutes to midnight!" She says already pulling, the music stops when they get to a small stage set beside the improvised bar. With a last shove is there, in front of all their friends and classmates.

"Humm…" Harry looks around a little flustered with the attention, before waving his wand and putting the regressive counting in display.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" he starts joking, the muggleborns and muggle raised laughing. "It is with great happiness that I see all of you here" he says more seriously, but still with a smile. "This time last year we didn't know who to trust. We were scared, people, family were dying and fighting for a war we didn't want to be a part of." He slowly looks around at the faces in the crowd. "We became friends, allies, enemies for a cause we didn't understand, but no more. I know that takes a lot of courage to stand up to what you believe in. And we did it. We fought for or right to decide. And now, a year later, the war is finally over." He stops a little to wait out the cheers. "In this is year that is starting there will be no more Light or Dark, we don't have to choose a side anymore, there will be no more fear. We all are magic! And it is our time now to take the future with or own hands. When we graduate end go out in the real world the Defense Army will still continue to fight for our freedom to choose. But now, in this new year, let's just celebrate the end of the war, our freedom, our way of life, let's stop and thanks all that helped us get here, but look in front of us to the future we desire. It's there for you to take." He finished his impassioned speech.

After a moment of silence, the room exploded in noise and cheers.

Clearing his throat, Harry got the attention of the room again. And just in time.

"Let's count!" he called.

"TEN" Harry looked in the crowd looking for his friends.

"NINE" He steps out of stage.

"EIGHT" He spots the Ron's red hair in the sea of people.

"SEVEN" The crowd is happily dividing in couples and groups of friends.

"SIX" Ron and Hermione are waving him over.

"FIVE" But where is Blaise, he was just there.

"FOUR" He gets to his friends.

"THREE" Someone pulls him from behind in a tall, strong body.

"TWO" Harry turns around to see Blaise smirking at him, his eyes smoldering.

"ONE!" Cheers happen all around the room

"Happy New Year, tesouro." Blaise whispers, before in one smooth move he leans down and kiss him. All around his friends are celebrating, but the world could explode in this moment and he wouldn't care. It was perfect. The firm lips on his, the warmth of his body so close to other, the firm but gentle hands holding. Harry couldn't hope for more than this in this new year.

Blaise breaks the kiss with a smug smirk.

"Nice speech." He teases "So, how are you thinking of enjoying your freedom?"

Harry blush but don't back down.

"Maybe you could suggest me something?" he asks breathily.

"With pleasure."

And with this, Blaise lean down again to seal their mouths together. Really, this year isn't starting so bad.


End file.
